Injector
|unlock = }} |type = Hypodermic stim |capacity = 1, infinite uses |expire = 30 |int_name = chico_injector}} }} The Kingpin Injector is a special usable equipment in the throwable slot for PAYDAY 2, introduced as part of the Scarface Character Pack. Overview The Kingpin Injector is a unique piece of kit of the Kingpin deck and is automatically equipped upon the deck being selected, unless the player hasn't unlocked the starter perk Bad Guy Coming Through yet. While equipped, it takes up the slot normally reserved for throwable weapons, but can be switched out if the player so chooses. Presumably, the Injector is loaded with morphine and/or a nondescript mixture of cocaine and other stimulants that, once consumed, will send the Kingpin into a state of great fury, allowing him to convert most of the damage taken during its six-second duration back into health. Perk upgrades will grant additional abilities to the Injector, such as enemy aggro attraction and increased health regeneration when close to bleedout. DLC owners spawn with one Injector charge, had they equipped it. Mechanics * Pressing the throwable key will immediately activate the Injector's six-second effect where every points of damage taken will restore HP. An orange overlay will appear around the player's health indicator during the effect's duration. When below health, the health restored is increased to HP for every points of damage taken. * The Injector is consumed immediately upon activation, but will naturally regenerate in seconds, starting when the Injector is used, unless sped up by healing when already at maximum health with the deck's final perk. Strategies *The Injector should be activated when dealing with groups of enemies or particularly stronger special units. With Public Enemy No. 1 obtained, they will focus on the user when the Injector is active, allowing the Kingpin to draw attention away from teammates. *If a certain point must be reached or is besieged, the Injector can be used to wipe out clusters of common enemies without too much trouble. Bulletstorm (and Scavenger aced) can also be a great perk to have in order to quickly eliminate assailants and ensure a steady supply of ammo. *With armor, the Injector can (potentially) be used as a substitute for First Aid Kits as weaker enemies will heal a user. If armor is depleted, it will provide a significant damage resistance instead. If armor is depleted and health is below , the user will effectively negate all damage while the Injector is active. **On harder difficulties, enemies will be able to inflict higher amounts of damage, thus potentially instead of healing the user, the Injector will provide more of a damage resistance instead. **If the player is able to score headshots in a given time, Bullseye can be an excellent skill to pair with the Injector. *Setting off a grenade or rocket at a nearby surface with the Injector activated can heal the user. **With a grenade launcher and Bulletstorm, it is possible for a user to quickly fire several grenades/rockets at close range while the injector is activated to heal without wasting ammo. *Activating the Injector while standing in fire or tear gas can give health as well. *Fully Loaded aced may not pair well with the Injector as obviously, the user cannot equip a throwable that the skill can restore, such as the HEF Grenade. *The Injector can be used in conjunction with or as a substitute for Frenzy. At low health (and with no armor), a user can activate the Injector to negate all damage taken to keep on attacking enemies. Trivia * The Kingpin Injector is the first defensive "throwable" added to the game, in that it cannot be used to actively damage or hamper enemy progress in any way. **It is also the first "throwable" to be infinitely reusable without the player having to retrieve anything to make it available again. ***It is also the first 'throwable' that requires the use of a specific perk deck as a prerequisite to being equipped. Category:Throwable weapons Category:Scarface Character Pack